Set Me Free
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: Current time. England has fallen into severe trouble, and it's up to the former Axis and Allied powers to get him out of it. But what can they do to snap the Brit out of it? And is love and friendship truly strong enough to save the entire world? ( UKHK : Onesided USUK : More pairings later )
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Here's a new story for you. This fic will be dragged out, hopefully, over a good period of time. I want to develop this plot nicely. So, I want to go slow and make sure it's done right.

Pairings: UKHK, One sided USUK, and more later on.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I do not make a profit from these fics. I do this for only criticism and the enjoyment it brings to a person._

* * *

Chapter One

The sun greeted the city of Rome, as its rays peeked across buildings and created a spotlight for the capital. Italian men and women lined the streets, busy but cheerful. It was always nice to come to Italy's home after a while, even if he could get annoying quick, Arthur thought.

For the next week, possibly two, a rather large world meeting was going to be held. Which wasn't the most pleasant sounding thing, if you knew anything about how these meetings were conducted. Still, they usually were alright in the very beginning.

The Englishman was carrying his luggage up the steps, humming a soft melody that had somehow got stuck in his head on the way from the airport.

It was a beautiful day, and Arthur was almost disappointed he wouldn't be able to enjoy it. But he reasoned that he'd much rather stay inside anyways, unless he could be in his garden.

"Yo, England!" There it was, that ringing voice. How he managed to be so loud with little effort was beyond him.

"Hello, America," the Englishman greeted, nodding his head slightly. Alfred's never-quit grin was painfully apparent, as it always was, it seemed. "What's got you so peppy?"

"It's just a good day," his former colony replied casually, shrugging his shoulders in a dismissive manner. He fell into step with the other man as they entered the large building.

It was extravagant, of course. The walls were tall and handsome, while the ceiling hung an expensive chandelier. All in all, it seemed like a clean place to temporarily live in. Unfortunately, Arthur thought, it wouldn't be like that much longer.

The staff was tense, all wearing small, worried frowns. And rightfully so. They had probably heard of what the nations were capable of when riled up by one another. The room they used for meetings might be torn in the end. Saddening, but not tragic for Arthur. This was something to be expected by now, to be feared by the staff of businesses.

Of course, that didn't matter right now. The introduction to the meeting was today, where they basically listed off everything that would be discussed. Or tried to be discussed at least. Typically, they never got around to everything.

Alfred seemed to have already taken the liberty to investigate the place, and knew exactly where the room was. Which was helpful for Arthur, who did not want to take forever in finding it. He wanted this introduction over with, so he could take a long, overdue nap.

"It seems that nearly everyone is here," said the German, as Arthur and Alfred sat down. "Good. We'll go ahead and get started. I know that everyone is wanting a break after the ride here, so I'll make this as short as I possibly can."

And so it began. England didn't pay attention, really. He let his eyes wander around the room, as if it might do something interesting. The introductions were necessary, but they had been put in as a formality. Few nations seemed to benefit from it, however.

Alfred himself leaned back. He didn't mind the beginnings of these meetings. Sure, they were a bit boring, but he had taught himself how to keep from boredom. Besides, his attention easily floated to the person next to him.

Where the misconception of how Alfred hated the Englishman came from was beyond the American. It wasn't true. Sure, they bickered, but he definitely did not hate Arthur. Quite the opposite in fact.

America had long accepted the fact that he held love for the former empire. The only problem was that he couldn't convey it. He could admit this sort of thing! It was a big deal after all, despite others trying to blow off such situations. He sighed, and propped his head up on the table. How could he tell him? In what way? Something romantic, or would Arthur enjoy something simple? So many questions, and yet he had no answer to any of them.

"...and then Brazil will be making her presentation," Ludwig continued, before pausing. Yao stepped into the room with an apologetic expression.

"I apologize. Traffic is heavy," Yao said, as he excused himself. Macau, Taiwan, and Hong Kong, and Thailand, who had met up with them earlier, all followed suit.

"Yes, well, all is well. Now, let's continue on... Ah, yes..."

Instantly, everyone lulled back into their daydreams that they had escaped from when Yao made his appearance.

Arthur's eyes were intent on the group, though still trying to remain casual. But no matter how hard he looked, he saw the same thing he always did.

Leon wasn't one to show a significant amount of emotion when it wasn't called for, like in boring situations. He just sat himself down, trying to keep himself from grimacing at the prospect of spending hours with all of these nations. Then again, he should complain. At least he was allowed to say things in these meetings, while Peter was always told he had no say.

The introduction went as it always had, with little to no fighting. Everyone was tired and wanted to be left alone, after all. So only minor bickers came into play.

When Ludwig had finally announced that the introduction portion of the meeting was finally over, many of them had scrambled for the door before an announcement could be made. Arthur, however, was one of the last to leave. He didn't want to get caught up in all of that bulk.

"Hey, Britain! You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Hm?" Arthur turned his head to look at the American. Truthfully, he wasn't hungry. In fact, he hadn't had much of an appetite lately. He was feeling a bit under the weather, but had decided it would pass eventually. Even with this thought, he hadn't gotten any better. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go lie down."

"Oh," Alfred said, managing to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Well, maybe later then..."

"Mm, yes, perhaps..." England trailed off as he made his way out of the room. Alfred sighed as he watched him go. He'd have to try later, it would seem.

Arthur continued down the corridor, and rounded the corner, fairly quickly. He didn't want anyone else trying to get in his way and distract him. He really felt as if he should lie down.

There was a sudden movement, and then, "Aiyaa! Watch where you go!"

Arthur paused in surprise. How did Yao manage to move so fast, even after four thousand years? "Er- I apologize. I should have been paying more attention..."

The Chinese man's eyes were narrowed, but he seemed to relax his expression a bit. No reason to start up tensions early. They wouldn't need the early stimulation during this week. Besides, Arthur didn't seem to be all there at the moment. For whatever reason. "Well, no harm done. Are you well?"

"Just a bit ill, I think," Arthur responded, not sure where to put his eyes. He didn't want to look at Yao, not with him feeling like this. But looking away wasn't a good option either.

"Ah, you need rest then!" Yao insisted, nodding his head.

"I believe you're right. I was just heading to my room..." His eyes caught onto the young man standing a bit away. Their eyes did not meet, they never met. Not ever since that day sixteen years ago. Leon had taken a sudden interest in the paintings that hung on the wall. How long had it been since he had even said hello to his former colony? Or the other way around, for that matter?

It wasn't like he denied that it hurt. It did, very much so. But going on and spouting about it wasn't going to help. He should move on from that glitch, as it was only natural for Leon to act that way afterwards. But as much as he tried, as much as he wanted to, it never worked. He couldn't help but feel that sharp pain that rose back into his heart every time it happened.

"Britain?" Yao repeated, for the fourth time, a suspicious look on his face. Yao had tried his best to let those feelings of bitterness go, and for the most part, he was successful. But it wasn't like he could rid himself of all of them. He was still wary whenever the Hong Konger and the Englishman were in close proximity of each other. Even though they usually acted like the other didn't exist, Yao couldn't help but feel cautious. Still, he tried not to let that get in the way. He didn't want to keep opening old wounds that would get him and Arthur nowhere.

"Ah- Yes? Sorry, I suppose I let my mind wander," Arthur recovered quickly, keeping his eyes trained on the other man. Though he felt a glance pass his way from the region next to him. "I should crawl into bed, I apologize for just suddenly going-"

"Not at all. It is understandable," said the other nation, making way for him as he passed. He paused, watching Arthur briskly walk down the hall. "Hong Kong, has England seemed strange to you lately?"

"Huh-" Damn. Where was Macau when you needed him? He hadn't been expecting that question, and he didn't know why Yao chose him of all people to answer it. But now that he thought about it... Arthur did seem to be acting ill as of lately. Not just now. At the previous meeting, he seemed more fatigued. And now, he looked rather pale, and all together off. "Like, I guess. Maybe Scotland and him have been fighting about things? Tensions between them might be on the rise."

"Yes, that must be it," he said, nodding dismissively. "He'll get better soon, I'm sure."

"Totally," Leon replied, following after Yao. "Just...needs time..."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he fell onto the bed. It was comfortable, and it felt clean and fresh. He lay there, looking up at the ceiling. Where had his energy gone?

Working in the garden was more of a chore than anything, he didn't enjoy it. And that wasn't natural. Of course, this could be described as depression. The fatigue, the less enjoyment. But Arthur knew it wasn't this.

He was sick, and he didn't know why. Though he was a nation, it had been told that they should still get regular check ups. It couldn't hurt, right? Well, that vaccine he had taken must have had some strange side effects on his physical status. Perhaps it was only compatible in humans.

He'd be damned if he'd go to another doctor.

A yawn escaped the Englishman as he turned over. The only reasonable option was that he was sick. That was all. And he should try to take it easy. He slowly slipped into sleep, and let the world fade away.

* * *

"Come on, Canada! I'll show you that new movie!" Alfred declared, beckoning him down the hall. His brother followed suit, raising a brow.

"Is it that special?"

"Yeah, Sharknado will be totally awesome."

Matthew severely doubted that. The title said different, at least. He continued to follow after him, however, deciding he'd go along with it. He didn't have any plans at the moment anyways.

But as he passed the doorways, something caught his ear.

"...three important men have gone missing," it was going on, though it took some time for Matthew to translate it. "Two are biologists, and the other a philosopher. All three were men who are described as wonderful in the community, but were suddenly reported missing by friends."

"What's with the hold up?" Alfred asked, as he glanced in the room. "Abduction, huh?"

"That's strange..." Matthew murmured, as he studied their faces. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, Matthew didn't like the feeling he got. He felt almost nauseous at the proposal of these men gone missing. Something was nagging at him. Telling him that there was something severely wrong.

"The biolgists worked together, and were reported to be on a grand discovery by their colleagues. However, none of their research can be found. It's believed that the kidnappers want this information, and to perhaps use it for their own. Biological warfare? Or a cure to a disease? Only time will tell."

Matthew tuned out the rest, as he didn't really care about the next piece. Biological warfare? That was a bit of an exaggeration, right? If they were working on something like that, someone's government would have kept this incident shut up.

"Come on, Matt! It's fine, I'm sure," Alfred insisted.

He nodded and followed. After all, humans could solve that problem. Even so... He couldn't help his uneasiness...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this intro! I usually do really bad at these, but it seems that I got better at it. Remember, it may seem a bit crazy, but it'll start making sense eventually. Just hang in there. No immediate romantic moments, that'll be reserved for later in the fic. But they will be there! That I swear.

Thanks!

-Sarlicsooth


	2. Suspicion

Sorry for taking so long. My, my, I'd be surprised if any of you were still waiting for the update. I've been battling some internal problems. That isn't much to you guys, and I know that it's unfair to make you wait like that. Just keep putting pressure on me. I'll get it out there!

Enjoy this second chapter. And sorry if it isn't up to good standards!

* * *

It wasn't the vaccine, he was sure of it. A scapegoat that he had used on himself to ease his worry. After all, it couldn't be only him that had a bad reaction.

But the fatigue didn't go away, and the meeting only seemed to drag on the hours. He would only be able to sit and stare at the opposite wall. No information went into his head, and quite a few times the Englishman wished he had sent one of his brothers at the meeting.

Despite being tired, Arthur found that his biggest worry at the moment was the news. People all over the world, of different race and walks of life, had been disappearing. An entire family was gone, a mechanic went disappearing in the middle of work, a doctor's car keys were left and nothing else.

So, why were these so big? Humans seemingly disappeared all the time. Arthur didn't understand it at first. But he found that the disappearing rates were off the charts, and no one knew where these people were going. Not to mention that there were no connections between the majority of them. It wasn't pertaining to one country and not even one continent. All around the globes, people, even entire families, vanished.

Arthur stared at the wood of the table as the Turk droned on and on. No one had brought this concerning piece of news up yet. Who would want to? It wasn't like everyone off the earth was disappearing, but it was still a surprising rate.

"...and, well, that's it" Sadiq claimed, nodding his head. Had he been nearing the end? Arthur hadn't even noticed. It was about damn time anyways.

"Thank you, Turkey. I suppose that this is a good place to break for lunch," Ludwig said, as he stood up. The German had been given the permission to run most of the meetings, as he seemed to find interest in doing so. And the other nations...not so much. He dismissed his peers.

"Hey, England! We should grab something to eat, since you couldn't the other day!" Alfred offered. But Arthur was only halfway listening. His eyes had accidentally fallen on a certain Asian, who never looked his way it seemed. "Hm...? Oh, well, I was..."

"We can bring Canada along!" Alfred offered quickly, deciding he'd rather bring more people than not have the Englishman at all. Arthur sighed.

"I suppose..." Arthur said slowly, deciding to tear his gaze away. But Alfred had seen it all. He had witnessed how long, and in the manner of how his eyes lingered on his former Asian colony. And his chest twisted. Why him?

Despite the situation, Alfred didn't hate the fellow former colony. It really would be fair to say that he did. He didn't know him that well to begin with. But that didn't mean that he could be somewhat jealous of how Arthur seemed so keen on drinking in the sight.

But Alfred wouldn't give up! Who knows where Arthur's heart might fall?

"There he is! Hey, Canada-!"

"Could you be anymore loud?" the Canadian asked, as he turned away from the Frenchman. Francis laughed.

"What has got you so excited, mon ami?"

"I was just about to ask Matt to join England and I-!"

"Me."

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew turned to stare at Arthur. The American was the first to ask.

"What?"

"To join England and me. Not England and I. Wrong pronoun," Arthur said, even with the obvious distraction plaguing him.

"Grammar nazi much?" Alfred asked, though with more amusement than ridicule. "Anyway, you can join too, France. I mean, if that's alright with you, England..."

Emerald eyes met cerulean, and a look of long-formed intensity was exchanged. In silence, tension built, to the point where it began to weigh on the younger nations' shoulders. They watched in anxiety, waiting for one to explode before the other.

Arthur forced a smile, "Of course. We need some colour to our group, right?"

Francis did the same, but pulled it off much more naturally than his English rival, "Oui, exactly! We will all have a great time!"

"Great!" Alfred said, just as relieved as his brother, as he pulled the older nations with him.

* * *

"Germany, have you noticed something wrong with Mr. England?"

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, though he didn't even glance at Kiku. He was much too busy keeping his eyes on Feliciano, so that they didn't get separated. The Italian was too busy going on ahead, chatting excitedly though his words fell on deaf ears.

"He has come off as lethargic in recent weeks," the Asian continued, taking in the sights.

"So? He should go to bed earlier," Ludwig muttered. It wasn't as if the other nations' personal problems concerned him. He was more of a private man.

"I don't think that's the problem," Kiku murmured. The blond gave him a questioning glance. "He seems to be ill. And I overheard Mr. France talking about his brothers. They don't feel well either, it would seem."

"So it's not just him?" Normally, Ludwig would have brushed this all off. Just coincidence. They were brothers, after all. And apart from Ireland, they were all part of the United Kingdom. So maybe they spent so much time together they gave it to one another. But if Kiku was outright worried, then that was enough for the German to believe something was going on.

"It would seem not. But it seems as if he may be getting the worst of it... And then those humans have been disappearing..."

"Now you've lost me. There's no connection between those two things," the taller of the two said. Though the sharp spike of missing cases had been in question, no one really had an answer. "Why would you even bring it up? Are you telling me this illness is making humans turn invisible?"

"Humans don't just go missing. And if they do, there is reason. Ransom, revenge, whatever it may be. None of the victims have a connection. Some rich have been missing, but so are the everyday people. Not just doctors and scientists, but teachers, children, and waiters. Why?"

"It's strange, I agree," Ludwig agreed. "But that doesn't mean England being somewhat tired has anything to do with that. I think you need to get some more rest yourself."

"But nations don't get sick very easily either!" Feliciano called back at them. He had been listening, but hadn't bothered to say anything until now. He'd rather much speak about happier times, to put people into good moods. But the topic was too serious to try and change the subject. "It usually comes from the economy. But if that were the case, wouldn't England have been showing symptoms earlier than just now?"

"Italy makes a good point," Kiku said with an appreciative smile and nod. "We don't catch colds like the average human."

"Alright, so something is happening to England's country status. He represents the U.K. and Scotland is voting for independence next year. Couldn't it be that?" the tallest offered.

"I would be inclined to agree. And that may explain why Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland have all caught a lesser degree of a cold. But Ireland is left out. The topic may interest him, and even affect him, but not at this level."

"Are we really considering England's sickness to people disappearing? Not all that many have even come from his place. And wouldn't we be suffering symptoms too?"

"That's the very thing which has kept me from saying much. But then you can consider the possibility that groups have formed within that area that have those people."

"Just there? Just in Ireland and the United Kingdom? I find that hard to believe."

Kiku went quiet. It was hard to believe, even he didn't know how to solidify the connection. But it was really the only thing he had to work on. He had been one of the few to really look into this while at the meeting.

"I didn't want to say this, Mr. Germany," Kiku continued on, but paused. After a moment, he continued, "But I think Mr. Britain and his boss may have something to do with it."

Ludwig didn't even reply to this. Would Arthur or his government really try anything?

...

Was the old British Empire trying to make a comeback? It wasn't something Ludwig would like to think about. And he could tell his two friends felt the same way as the uncomfortable silence swallowed them whole.


	3. Kidnapped!

The throbbing in his head was at a quicker pace than his own heartbeat. Pulses of pain traveled from the back of his head and down his neck, only to leave a sore pain at the top of his back. Arthur opened his eyes but continued to see black.

He felt around him and found that he was enclosed in a relatively small space. Panic set in as he began to struggle and beat on the sides of this box-type prison, but found that nothing he did showed any signs of loosening.

Arthur twisted around, his fingers exploring the felt and trying to find the opening. And while he didn't find the way out of this solid cage, he did find a hole. It was big enough to fit both of his thumbs through, which he assumed was to keep oxygen inside.

It also, however, served as a way for Arthur to take in his surroundings. He peeked out and saw that he was on top of concrete. But from his angle, he saw only the concrete ground, and then trees and fields further out.

The space was so small that the Englishman couldn't feel the back of his head due to the restricted movement he could manage. But surely he had bled some?

What in the hell happened? He squeezed his eyes shut. Yes, yes, he remembered somewhat. He was heading to lunch and America and France were deep in conversation about something. What it was, he couldn't remember. They turned to a window...

It was of that restaurant, they were looking at what Arthur assumed to be a menu. He didn't really care, he was too tired to care. He would have eaten much of anything, provided that it wasn't something disgusting.

He was pulled by the collar of his shirt and into a vehicle. Arthur remembered yelping, but by the time Matthew had turned to see what had happened, they were speeding off. He swore he could have heard Alfred yell, but not much else.

CRACK.

Everything had gone black.

Now he was stuck in some box. He hollered, but it seemed that no one could hear him. But it became obvious that they did when Arthur felt movement. It took him a while to figure out what was going on, but it wasn't too hard to figure out.

He was lifted and taken up onto a lift of some sort. They pushed him off and he landed with a thud onto the floor.

It was an hour later at the most when Arthur confirmed his situation. After flying so many times, Arthur could tell when a plane was lifting. It was relatively silent where he was, and it remained that way for quite some time.

Just when Arthur thought that he was going to remain trapped like an animal, the light flooded onto him as the lid finally lifted.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he was kidnapped!" Alfred shouted, slamming his fist onto the counter. "We saw it happen!"

"I believe you, sir," said the man with that crispy Italian accent of his. "How could I not when all of these recent crimes have been committed? When I can, I will come to you. I'm sorry, I will have to ask you to wait, si?"

"That is fine, monsieur," Francis piped in before Alfred could object. As the officer turned away, Francis whispered, "Mon ami, we are wasting our time here. We need to let Angleterre's boss know and go from there."

"We'll get help from the others too," Matthew offered, in agreement with the Frenchman.

"But we're losing time," Alfred muttered. "They've taken him like they've taken all the others."

"Except this time, they've taken a nation," Francis offered. "Things cannot stay the same."

"Something will have to give," the Canadian said softly.

"Come, let us go, we have things to do," Francis said, jerking his head to the door.

* * *

"Calm down, everyone!" Roderich demanded as the nations shared looks of anxiety and chatted their fears to one another. "We must keep in mind that it being a planned kidnap is unlikely. If it is anything like the missing humans, then we can assume that it could be connected with that."

"Or people are using human disappearances as a cover-up to take nations!" Sadiq argued. More murmurs.

"There are no leading suspects, therefore no one that they could easily shift the blame to," said Estonia.

"Maybe so, but they could just simply be using all the commotion to cover-up their crime," India brought up.

"All this commotion has everyone looking over their shoulder. If there were ever a time to kidnap someone, now isn't it." Ludwig passed his eyes over everyone and then paused. Kiku and the German's eyes locked for a moment.

Kiku stood up and gazed around the room. "I do not mean to insult Mr. England, that is not my intention. I can't, however, ignore the possibility that this may have been planned by Mr. England or his government."

"Let me stop you right there," cut in Lovino. "You're telling me that the English ass-face could be the one behind all of these kidnappings just because he turned out to be one of the victims?"

"I never said that," Japan said.

"But you can't deny that it's what you're thinking." Antonio raised a brow.

"I think it is very odd that Mr. England seemed ill while these disappearances started to occur, and now he is a victim. It is also very possible that someone is specifically targeting him. I am on good terms with Mr. England, I do not wish to see he be the enemy. But I cannot push aside my duties for friendship."

"So what should we do?" Gilbert asked.

"I never trusted him, not after all he's done," Yao muttered. "If you ask me, we need to assume this is another one of his tricks. A military watch over his government."

"That's insane. We have no legitimate basis to do that," a calm-headed Vash disagreed.

"I agree with Switzerland," began Francis. "We cannot do just as we please, there is no incriminating evidence against Angleterre."

"He has nuclear weapons!" hissed Yao. "Maybe all of you are ready to just let this slide past, but I am not willing to risk a nuclear war because of England! It isn't worth it. A military invasion ensures the safety of everyone."

"Russia?" Ludwig asked. "Your input?"

"I seem to remember a Brit that told me I was always too slow to act," Ivan almost snorted. "...I have no side at this point."

"We all saw what England did in the past. We can't just ignore that," Yao groaned. Western countries weren't on his highest trust list. But England was nowhere near trustworthy in his eyes. Better safe than sorry.

"I can't believe any of this crap," Alfred muttered. "It's all assumptions. Yeah, I realize the dude's done some bad stuff, we all have at one point. But there's literally no proof that he has anything to do with that. It could all just be coincidence!"

"I am not willing to take a risk. The alternative is too risky. Invasion of the U.K. is our only safe route!"

"NO!"

* * *

Leon wasn't needed at that meeting, so he thought he'd just spend his time in the room playing video games. He deserved a break after all, or so he thought.

But when the file on the table caught his attention, Leon willed himself to grab it and deliver it to Yao. If he didn't, the old man would complain about how he was too lazy or not observant enough to notice such enough. Well, maybe if he was more organized, he'd remember this stuff, yeah?

He hadn't heard much, he only heard Yao's voice proclaim that an invasion of England was unnecessary. It slipped, he didn't mean to say anything. But the thought of some type of conflict with the U.K. was not welcomed on Leon's part.

Now the entire room full of nations were all watching him, silent, staring. Yao looked irritated.

"I mean... We should at least launch an investigation first, right? Or something?"

Silence.

And then, "Oui! That seems much more fair. If we find probable cause that Angleterre is behind this, then we will talk about military action. If not, then we should leave him alone."

Alfred looked hesitant, but he nodded. Yao seemed to agree too. Ivan shrugged. All of the nations seemed fine with this.

Leon felt a huge weight lift right off his chest. But it tightened back up again when he realized he had no idea what had brought this on. Why was this even a discussion?

But the moment that the room took a break... The moment when both Australia and New Zealand took him by the arm and led him out of the room, with those expressions... Leon had a feeling he didn't want to know.

* * *

"Ah, the United Kingdom himself," said the man as the bound-up nation was flopped into the chair across from him. "It's good to see you."

Arthur's eyes lingered on the guards for another moment before he spoke. "...Who the hell are you? Where the fuck am I? What in the absolute hell is goi-"

"In due time, my dear man," the other said, waving his hand dismissively. "We'll get to all of that, I promise you. After all, I need you."

"Need me?" Arthur asked almost sarcastically. Being kept in a tiny space after having your skull cracked did not make this Englishman happy. "I'm not telling you anything. Not a damned secret will come from these lips."

"Quite alright," he said. "I don't need you for secrets, I have different ideas in mind, mate. Rutherford, bring Mr. Kirkland along. I do believe we have some explaining to do..."

* * *

So things are starting to pick up now, no more intro things. We'll get the ball rolling and see just exactly where this all leads.


End file.
